


they say we can love who we trust, but what is love without lust

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Warning: Loki, except with the F in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever said Odinsons were well-behaved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say we can love who we trust, but what is love without lust

**Author's Note:**

> **[THIS](http://www.details.com/images/celebrities-entertainment/cover-stars/201203/hemsworth/hemsworth_article/liam_hemsworth_varticle_intro.jpg)** is how I've always envisioned MCU!Balder. Call me biased, but it's the truth. ~~I'm a sadistic asshole who just likes seeing Loki feel even more outcast.~~

Loki has often found that his brothers behave oddly around him. Especially during feasts and other public gatherings.

If Thor is the one seated closest, he'll likely glare at anyone who tries to converse with Loki for too long, or that appears interested in more than mere conversation. If it's Baldr, he's more likely to try and distract Loki with idle talk about subjects he really has no expertise or interest in. Loki is loathe to admit that it can be somewhat endearing when he tries.

They behave less so in private settings, but Loki often catches them glancing his way if he strays too far afield. It has grown addicting, in a way. Thor's undivided attention is one thing, but gaining Balder's as well without really trying is quite an enjoyable side effect.

Neither of them seem inclined to take what they want, which is obviously more than staring at him during terribly dull celebratory feasts, so Loki decides to take matters into his own hands to expedite the process.

As it were.

After Thor's triumphant return from Muspelheim, Loki tracks him until he deigns to visit one of his favored taverns. He persuades Balder to go enjoy the spoils of victory with their brother (they still address each other as such, despite knowing full well the lie of it), and that he will join them if and when he chooses.

He will join them of course, not that they will immediately realize it.

Loki has been working on this particular bit of Seiðr for quite some time, though he doesn't remember ever intending to use it for this sort of endeavor. Regardless, magic has many uses and this shall be just one of them.

He regards himself in front of the expansive mirror hung on the wall of his rooms, turning once in each direction to observe the complexity of the transformation.

His body looks properly like a woman's, with pert breasts having taken the place of his flat chest and smooth curves accentuating his hips. The gown is modeled after his own ceremonial dress, though with a few decidedly feminine embellishments in the form of gold accents. Overall, it is a rousing success.

Loki smirks at himself in the glass, green eyes narrowing wickedly, then melts from view like a phantom, reappearing not seconds later outside of the rear entrance to Thor's chosen tavern.

He steals a tray of mead flagons on his way through what passes for a kitchen in these slums, then saunters his way into the heart of the tavern.

Wenches abound throughout the establishment, and Loki immediately feels a flush of success at having chosen this particular guise. He slips and winds his way between them, eyes locked on the table that both Thor and Balder are seated at, downing their ale with abandon.

As he arrives, Thor finishes his current tankard, then bangs it down onto the tabletop, wiping a hand over his mouth to clean the froth from his beard. Loki smirks to himself, then sidles closer, mindful to stay well out of reach of Thor's inebriated friends around the table.

"More ale, milord?" he asks, allowing his voice to slip into softer and more feminine tones.

"Aye, pretty lass," Thor nods, clearly not as inebriated as his friends just yet, judging by the sharp blue eyes currently raking up and down his form. "What's a beautiful thing like you doing in this rotten hovel?"

Loki shrugs, lifting a deceptively delicate shoulder as Thor playfully pulls him down onto one knee. "Earning wages however I can. I could ask you the same thing, prince."

Across the table, Balder's gaze is an almost physical weight between his shoulder blades. Loki doesn't turn around, though his painted lips quirk slightly as he congratulates himself on such a well-executed scheme.

With half the table already passed out over their flagons, Loki tilts his head in order to whisper directly into Thor's ear:

"Say what you will about the establishment, milord, but the rooms upstairs are more than fit for a _king_."

"Is that so?" Thor rises to his feet, and Loki is pleasantly surprised to find himself easily supported in those strong arms, held as though he is something precious. "Perhaps you ought to show me, lass."

Loki offers a quiet laugh, slinging his arms around Thor's broad shoulders as he turns a coy look on his younger brother. "Oh, the other prince is here too," his grin widens. "Perhaps he ought to join us."

Thor shares a silent look with their brother, and Balder rises to his feet scant seconds later, following them up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall. Thor places several coins in the sill just outside the door, then shuts and bolts it once the three of them are inside.

Loki slips free of his current confinement, then makes his way to the bed, sliding onto it and ridding himself of the womanly garments in order to reveal his newly-made feminine form. Thor crawls up after him almost immediately, clumsily shedding his armor as he goes.

Near the door, Balder seems content for the moment to observe. Loki throws a smirk at him, then winds his legs around Thor's waist, shifting his hands in order to grip Thor's hair in deceptively strong fingers.

"You do not pleasure women, do you," he hisses, tightening his fingers to the point of pain in order to wrench a hiss out of his brother. "You take what you want and leave them to find their own pleasure however they can."

He clamps his thighs down on Thor's hips, preventing him from moving any closer to breaching him. No, that will have to wait.

"Princeling," Loki holds out a hand, beckoning with his fingers for Balder to approach. "Join us. Show your brother how to truly please a woman."

Balder glances at Thor, seemingly fearful of treading too close, but he approaches nonetheless, stripping his tunic and leggings off as he goes. He crawls onto the bed, flinching as Loki pushes Thor away. Loki welcomes Balder into his space, taken by surprise for the first time this evening as Balder lowers his head between his thighs without even being given an order.

Loki inhales sharply at the first press of Balder's tongue against his inner lips. It's a novel feeling, not one he's ever explored before now. Though he decides quickly enough that this is an experiment well worth repeating. 

The tongue probes deeper, and Loki gasps as it presses up against his sex, startled enough to dig his fingers into Balder's short hair, tugging lightly at the brown strands. On the opposite side of the bed, Thor is watching them, and Loki rolls his head to the side in order to goad him on.

"You see, Odinson," he purrs, voice hitching as Balder continues lapping and teasing him. "Your women have been lying if they've told you of your prowess. You care for nothing but your own release."

Something flares in Thor's eyes, and Loki is delighted to see a brief flash of recognition. Good. Let him stew for a while. Let him wonder.

He tosses his head back again as Balder grips his thighs and begins working him in earnest with his tongue, alternately rubbing against the nub of his sex and then licking between the moist folds of flesh protecting his opening. It's exquisite, and Balder is clearly no novice. What a surprise. Loki had always believed the poor sod to be an absolute prude.

As Balder uses two fingers to hold him open, and his tongue to lap repeatedly over his sex, Loki finds his climax completely by surprise. He shakes through it, clenching rhythmically around his brother's tongue as it travels through him. Once the aftershocks have settled, he tugs at Balder's hair again, encouraging him to redouble his efforts.

Oh, what a fool he is. He'd completely overlooked the wonders of a female form. This will certainly work in his favor in terms of outlasting these two idiots.

Loki glances sideways again, catching Thor's gaze.

"I can take the both of you, milord," he offers, voice as low and seductive as he can make it. "Won't you show me at least a fraction of your _legendary_ stamina?"

With a low growl, Thor is pushing him onto his side, arms encircling his waist in order to hold him tight. Loki laughs, then gives Balder's hair a cruel tug in order to pull him up to eye level. 

He gasps as Thor manages to push in from his angle, the head of his cock breaching his opening and stretching him to a glorious degree. Oh, he should have thought of this long ago. "Not going to let your dear brother have all the fun, are you?" he goads Balder, delighted when he plasters himself against Loki's front, the head of his cock pressing in against Thor's.

The stretch is quite a bit more this time, though there is little pain. The burn of it is exquisite, something Loki knows he will crave for a very long time to come. Thor grunts behind him and Loki laughs, wild and uninhibited. Oh, these fools. He has them tethered and bound, and even if they did know it, they have yet to put up any sort of fight. They know it's futile.

Loki fists his hand in Balder's short hair again, then mashes their mouths together, biting at his lips till the tang of iron is smeared between them. Balder whines into his mouth, and Loki merely bucks forward against him, clutching his hair tighter.

Behind him, Thor growls and sinks his teeth into Loki's shoulder, prompting the trickster to reach back with his free hand, clawing at his arms till his sharp nails draw blood. In the haze of it, he can see the pair of them groping at each other, trying to drag each other closer while still keeping him firmly between them.

It's always been a battlefield between them. Here, it's fought with lips and tongues and teeth and sex. Loki's always been fond of a good, hard fucking. It only took him till now to concoct a foolproof way of getting one.

As his second orgasm builds, Loki arches up, clenching around both his brothers. He scratches at Thor again before leaning back to capture his lips in a biting kiss, Balder's blood still smeared across his own mouth. He swallows Thor's rumbling cry of release without effort, then shakes through his own, gasping a breathless " _Brother!_ " into the space between the three of them.

Outwardly, neither of them react, though Loki can tell that by his strategic admission, they have both been shamed. Their mutual inability to meet his gaze tells him all he needs to know.

He wriggles a little, extracting himself from the tangle of limbs, and slips off the bed, drawing a loose-fitting gown of silk from thin air. That done, Loki turns to regard his brothers, both of them still panting and bathed in sweat and blood. He's never seen them look more appealing.

Thor is the first to speak.

"I should have known. From the very start, I should have known you intended to lure us here."

Loki snorts, regarding Thor with calculating green eyes. "It's my nature, yes? Why should you ever expect anything else? Honestly, Thor, the two of you have never been subtle with your feelings for me. Consider this a ... gift. Though I expect repayment."

Thor's lips press into a thin line, and Loki delights in being able to pull the puppet strings on both of Asgard's favored sons. "In the form of what?"

He shrugs, lifting a hand flippantly. "Oh, I'm quite sure I will think of something," Loki slinks across the room, observing the pair on the bed like a predator.

"Rest up, _brothers_ ," he cajoles, grinning delightedly as Balder visibly flinches and Thor merely scowls. "I have matters of my own to attend to and I do not have time to tote the pair of you home in a mule cart."

His gown shimmers before taking on the appearance of his former dress, though his shape remains female. It may provide a few more diversions before the night is out.

"The room is yours for the night. I suggest you use it," he raises an eyebrow meaningfully, then disappears with a cackle before Thor can call Mjolnir to his hand.


End file.
